The Lost Memory
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: "Bila kenangan itu menyakitimu, bukankah baik bagimu untuk melupakannya saja?" taken from VanaN'Ice latest song. main pairing: GakuLen


_Readers, _apa kalian tahu bunga _marigold_? Itu adalah lambang kesedihan dan kesakitan…

Ah _opening_-nya gaje ah.

Enjoy~

[…] = _flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Memory<strong>

Langit pagi hari ini terasa muram. Len memakai jaketnya dan memasang penutup kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan Len hanya termenung. Kakinya dengan sendirinya melangkah menuju arah yang ditentukannya menuju sekolah. Rintik hujan turun ke bumi. Ada sedikit tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke hidung Len, memaksanya mendongak ke atas.

_Mengapa?_

Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menusuk batinnya yang galau. Kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi memasuki gerbang sekolah. Len menghela napasnya berat.

"Hai,"

Len menoleh ke arah suara yang seperti familiar di telinganya. Dan saat ia melihat sosok sang pemanggil…

"Kau…"

Mata ungu sang pemanggil berkedip.

"'Kau Gakupo, kan?'" sahut sang pemilik mata ungu sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Menebak perkataan orang lain adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang juga familiar baginya.

Len terdiam. Semua ini memiliki kesan sangat dalam pada dirinya, tapi serasa asing.

"Hei," panggilnya lagi. Len masih berdiri terpaku di sana. Mata ungu itu terpejam sebentar, kemudian kembali terbuka dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu ini berat," ucapnya.

Len tersentak. Apanya yang berat? Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu berlangsung. Sudah beberapa hari sejak ia bersumpah bahwa hanya hari itu saja ia akan menangis untuk terakhir kalinya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak…

"Jangan bercanda," Len menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruk dalam jiwanya.

"Aku serius."

Len menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia tahu kekuatannya takkan cukup untuk menghadapi pemuda seperti Gakupo, yang kembali memejamkan sebentar mata ungunya.

"Aku minta maaf…"

Mata ungu itu tak lagi bisa menangkap dan membedakan warna-warna dunia. Ia tahu matanya sudah cukup lelah untuk melihat segalanya, terutama semenjak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Hari di mana rekannya juga kehilangan orang yang sama.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Gakupo. Dicobanya untuk terus menguatkan hatinya.

Len menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar jangan keluar.

"Mungkin karena aku semuanya jadi begini," lirih Len.

Hening.

"Dengar, ini bukan salahmu, salahku, atau salahnya. Ini kesalahan kita bertiga," kata Gakupo sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Len yang merapatkan jaketnya. Len yang merasakan titik-titik hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi…

.

.

["_Ini kesalahan kita bertiga..."_]

Sejujurnya, ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak, semua ini bukan kesalahan. Bukan merupakan dosa. Setidaknya bagi mereka.

Ia mencengkeram rambut ungunya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat ia merasa tak berdaya. Seraya menggumamkan umpatan pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat semua tak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Bukankah sisi egoisme manusia selalu lebih besar pengaruhnya, meskipun manusia itu tak menyadarinya?

Tak biasanya ia ingin berada dalam wilayah abu-abu. Dalam hidupnya hanya ada hitam dan putih saja, namun abu-abu…

Ah, ini bukan kesalahan atau pun dosa. Ini mungkin adalah takdir.

Andai saja ia tahu bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, andai saja ia tahu bahwa ia akan menjalani hidup seperti ini…

Tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu. Tubuh yang ditemukan oleh rekannya, orang lain yang bukan dirinya…

Ia merasa bodoh karena ia terlambat mengetahui itu semua, padahal ialah yang menyimpan rapat semuanya. Ialah yang terus berusaha menjaga dan membahagiakannya. Si bodoh itu…

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi. Gakupo menatap keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba suara-suara yang dulu dikenalnya terngiang-ngiang di dalam kokleanya. Rekaman kejadian yang pertama kali dialaminya bersama orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Ia masih ingat saat bibir pucat itu menyentuh lehernya. Getaran kedinginan dari bibir itu seolah-olah membakar tubuhnya dalam sensasi aneh yang tak bisa ia jelaskan, namun selalu ia rindukan.

[_"Sudah kubilang, jangan lakukan itu lagi."_

"_Tapi… aku tak bisa… aku…"_

"_Kaito, aku hanya tak ingin kau melukai dirimu seperti ini. Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang bodoh dan mencoba mengerti ini?"_

"… _G-Ga… cchan…"_]

Ya, sejak kemunculan si mungil Len, entah mengapa semuanya mulai berubah di luar kuasanya.

Gakupo tak membencinya karena Kaito terus mengejar dan bermain dengan Len. Tapi…

Mencintai orang yang mencintai orang yang kau sayangi yang juga mencintai dirimu itu rumit, bukan?

Kalau sudah begini, apa ia bisa yakin bahwa ini bukan merupakan dosa?

.

.

Di masa lalu, seorang pemuda menatap lekat botol obat di tangannya dengan mata biru gelapnya. Sekumpulan tablet yang senantiasa menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Entah dari mana ia mengetahui asal tablet itu. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa obat ini adalah obat bagi hatinya yang lemah.

Ah, namanya juga orang bodoh.

Tidak… dia tidak sebodoh itu. Kaito bukan orang yang sebodoh itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!~ Ngapain aku harus pakai baju yang seperti ini, hah!"

"Sudahlah, pasang saja! Manis, kok!"

"Tapi aku ini _otoko_! COWOK!"

Ia tertawa pelan saat mendengar rekan-rekannya bertengkar kecil seperti biasa. Saat itu mereka sedang mencoba kostum baru untuk acara festival musik V-kei beberapa minggu lagi. Kaito tersenyum saat ia melihat topi yang akan dipakainya. Topi kecil dihiasi mawar dan pita hitam. Adalah ide Kaito yang membuatnya agar mereka memakai mawar sungguhan sebagai hiasan, meskipun si kecil Len mengusulkan memakai bunga marigold berwarna kuning cerah dan Gacchan yang disayanginya dengan bodohnya mengusulkan agar mereka memakai terong saja.

Kaito kembali terkekeh geli, namun saat pandangannya beralih ke arah botol obat itu…

Ia seperti kehilangan pegangan, arah dan tujuan. Seperti semuanya terpusat pada botol itu. Botol yang akan menelannya menuju kegelapan dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kacanya yang terus memantulkan kejadian-kejadian baik yang ia inginkan maupun tidak. Toh, kaca tak pernah berbohong, meskipun ia gampang ditipu…

"Sudahlah, kupanggil saja Bakaito itu! Lama sekali dandannya, seperti perempuan!"

Kaito tersentak, itu berarti rekan-rekannya akan segera muncul. Cepat-cepat ia mencari tasnya untuk menyembunyikan botol itu, namun…

"Hei Kaito, kau…"

"M-maaf… aku… tidak apa-apa," Kaito buru-buru menyembunyikan botol itu dalam bajunya karena tak bisa menemukan tasnya. Dengan hati berdegup kencang diberanikannya dirinya untuk menatap bola mata ungu yang membuka pintu secara mendadak.

"Kau kurang lama dandannya, Bakaito!" dumel sesosok bayangan kuning di belakang punggung pemilik mata ungu itu. Di tangannya tergenggam setangkai _marigold_.

Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat tangannya yang sebelah lagi memeluk pinggang Gakupo, entah secara sadar atau tidak. Kaito bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia cemburu atau tidak, bahkan ia tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa perasaannya saat itu.

"Cepatlah. Aku harus memastikan pada Luka apakah kostummu itu muat atau tidak," sahut Gakupo. Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan.

Len melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meloncat dan berlari ke arah kursi terdekat dari pandangannya. Di sana ia memetik kelopak-kelopak marigold sambil menggumamkan entah apa. Kaito tersenyum entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Hei, kau pasti ingin mengecek aku suka padamu atau tidak kan, Len?" seru Kaito setengah memekik pada Len.

"Sialan kau, Bakaito! Sini kau!" kembali Len meloncat dan mengejar Kaito, lalu memukulinya pelan. Kaito hanya tertawa geli saat menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari bocah _tsundere_ itu.

"Hei Gacchan, bisa tolong beritahukan Luka? Bajunya kebesaran di pinggang, aku mau yang sedikit lebih ketat," sahut Kaito yang berusaha menepis pukulan Len.

"Hhhh… Kau ini mau ikut Project Diva atau apa…" Gakupo menghela napas. Kaito memamerkan cengirannya.

Seketika itu juga Len menghentikan pukulannya sambil menatap Kaito dengan heran.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Len? Minta kucium?" Tanya Kaito asal. Len pun meninjunya kuat-kuat sampai terpental, namun Kaito masih bisa mengulas senyum.

["_Setidaknya yang seperti inilah yang ingin kuingat, meskipun aku berusaha keras untuk melupakannya…"_]

.

.

Len mencoba memijit lehernya yang terasa kaku. Akhir-akhir ini setiap malam ia selalu berada di dalam kamar untuk belajar. Hanya belajar dan belajar. Namun kemarin malam ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan gitar yang 'dulu' menjadi kesayangannya. Gitar yang menyatukan dirinya dan mereka, _senpai_ bodoh dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang yang tak ingin dilepaskannya.

_Senpai_ yang satu sering menjahili dan menggodanya habis-habisan, sepertinya hidupnya serasa tak lengkap sebelum melihatnya marah. Dan yang satu lagi begitu lembut dan baik padanya, namun ia selalu berbicara dengan tindakan, hampir tak pernah melalui kata-kata.

Ia tak pernah menyesali pertemuan itu. Ia tak pernah menyesali dirinya yang harus mempelajari gitar yang masih terasa asing baginya. Ia menjadikan itu sebagai semangat bagi dirinya untuk terus berjalan ke depan dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

Namun…

Itu menyisakan lubang yang sangat dalam di hatinya, seakan-akan ia tak tahu untuk apa ia berjalan dan menerima segalanya.

Len mencengkeram bagian dada bajunya erat-erat. Air matanya yang tak bisa ditahannya menetes membasahi tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jalan napasnya tertutup. Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Len buru-buru mencari obat hirup asmanya seperti orang kesetanan. Dalam kedalaman batinnya, sebenarnya Len merasa sedih. Sejak kemunculan dua makhluk aneh itu dalam hidupnya, ia tak lagi harus mencari obatnya sendiri. Namun begitu, sepertinya ia harus mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan satu penyakit lain lagi yang menjangkitnya sedemikian rupa. Sakit yang terasa saat tangan mereka menyentuh tubuhnya. Sakit yang membuatnya melayang hingga ia bisa menertawai sendiri rasa itu.

Setelah ia merasa jalan napasnya lega kembali, ia mencoba memasukkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

Semakin banyak oksigen yang masuk, semakin banyak ingatan yang keluar. Terlupakan dan lepas dari kenangannya.

["_Maka kalau begitu, aku ingin berhenti bernapas agar aku bisa bersamamu…"_]

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

Gakupo memperhatikan mata Len yang berkedip kebingungan. Ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu bahkan bagi dirinya ini tidak mudah.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Gakupo kemudian.

Len cengo. Jadi keberadaannya ini tak berarti sama sekali…?

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tidak boleh?" lanjutnya.

"B-bukan maksudku begitu… Aku kan belum bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak'," ujar Len setengah mendumel. Gakupo tersenyum kecil.

"Hei Len, sudah lama kita tidak manggung bareng," kata Gakupo dengan suara lirih hampir tak terdengar. Pandangan mata Len melebar seketika. Ya, sudah lama VanaN'Ice tidak bertemu dan _perform_ bersama. Rasa yang hilang pun seakan muncul kembali dan menghangatkan hatinya yang rapuh.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali," balas Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Gakupo membungkuk sedikit lalu menangkap bibir rekannya dalam satu ciuman lembut.

"Aku hanya berharap dia di sini dan ikut kita bermain," katanya, lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi, bermain seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Len memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tentu saja bermain musik. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Gakupo jahil. Len memukul dada bidang Gakupo gemas.

"Dasar sial! Aaaaaah… kau ini merusak pikiran saja!" rutuk Len sambil terus memukuli rekannya.

"Lama-lama kau jadi mirip dia, Gaku-nii,"

Gakupo tersentak. Ya, bukankah orang itu yang selalu menggoda dan mengusili Len? Orang yang juga dicintainya dan balas mengasihinya.

"Aah… sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi," kata Len cepat dengan suara pelan. Gakupo mengangguk kecil.

Hening membalut pita suara mereka, membekukannya sehingga mereka tak berbincang untuk sementara waktu. Dingin yang juga membuat lidah mereka kelu.

"Mengapa kau mengingatku sebagai dia?"

Mereka seakan terkejut karena kata-kata yang mereka dengar. Len merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, sementara Gakupo terus merutuk dirinya dalam hati karena mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Hah? Siapa ingat siapa?" Len terkekeh kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi hasilnya tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Udara di sekitar mereka membuat hati mereka semakin kalut. Kekakuan berputar-putar di atas mereka.

Kembali Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bocah itu. Len hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, namun Gakupo menghentikan geraknya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mereka mempertahankan posisi ini beberapa detik lamanya.

"Maaf…"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata bocah itu. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan rasa seperti ini setiap harinya. Sekuat apapun usahanya melupakan segalanya, kenangan itu terus muncul.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu melupakannya…"

Dada Len seakan terhantam sesuatu yang amat keras. Sakit apa _senpai_-nya ini sekarang?

Ya, saat ini Gakupo merasakan sakit yang dahsyat menusuk-nusuk batinnya. Ia masih mengingat pesan terakhir rekannya, orang yang selalu dijaganya dan juga mencintainya. Si bodoh yang suka melihat wajah cemberut bocah berambut kuning itu. Yang memanggilnya Gacchan dari saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Ah, bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja mereka tak sanggup. Nama itu seakan menjadi kunci penting yang menyimpan rapat semua kenangan masa lalu mereka.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku…"

"Aku juga sudah bilang bahwa aku tak peduli akan semua itu," potong Len cepat dengan nada getir. Dikepalkannya tangan kirinya erat, seakan mencari kekuatan dari sana.

"Aku… ah, bahkan kau juga tak bisa melupakannya bukan, Gaku-nii?"

Sama sekali tak terpikir bahwa perbincangan akan berjalan serumit ini. Gakupo mengigit lidahnya, mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

[_"Setelah kau sampaikan itu padanya, tolong jangan lupa agar kalian melupakanku, ya?"_

"_Mengapa?"_

"_Aku… aku hanya tidak mau diriku mempersulit kalian saja, ahaha…"_]

Suara tawa nan sumbang dari si bodoh berambut biru itu seolah menyumbat kokleanya. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah rekaman masa lalu yang datang entah dari mana. Kenangan yang bangkit kembali dari seorang bocah yang dekat dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, percuma saja kalau kita ingin saling melupakan satu sama lain," gumam Gakupo dengan nada dingin. "Kalau tidak mengingat perasaan cinta, mungkin saja kita akan mengingat betapa kita saling membenci satu sama lain karena tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

Len menyeringai kecil dengan sorot mata sayu, kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Gakupo.

"… Kelihatannya ada banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan, Gaku-nii,"

"Kalau apa yang kutahu akan menyakitimu, bukankah lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya dan terus menjalani hidup seperti ini saja? Jadi intinya, lupakanlah,"

Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan Len sendirian. Berjalan meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan lamanya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ucapannya tadi bisa jadi melukai tiga orang sekaligus…

Maka, bisakah Tuhan mendengar doa ketiga orang yang tersakiti ini, meskipun mereka berbuat dosa dengan cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>Haaaa~ entah apa-apa pun~ ya ginilah hiburan di tengah hiatus =A=<p>

Ada _spoiler_ buat seri VanaN'Ice yang mau Ome buat… aaaah~ kapan bisa selesai itu seri yaaa… *minum minyak angin –salaaah– *

Maaf kalau ada yang kebingungan dengan cerita aneh ini kkkk~ mungkin pun gag nyambung ama lagunya OwOa

dan! tolong kasih tahu sebaiknya ini tetap di rate T atau harus nyungsep ke rate M yaa OwO/ *PLAKK*

thanks for read~ :D


End file.
